Alone
by Firestorm2004
Summary: Ran gets a call one night from Shinichi. Instead of the usual him trying to comfort her about him not being there, he asks her to forget him. That he's never going to return. What will Ran do now? (Teaser)


Alone 

AN: This is just a teaser. It can be considered the sequel to They Don't Know. It you haven't read it, don't feel too bad. I would suggest reading it, though, for it will explain things a little better than this story. I will replace this chapter with the final version when I post it. Sorry if you got mass e-mails about this story. was causing me problems.

Disclaimer: Can't I get a break from this, please? Fine then. I don't own the song or Detective Conan, but I own the plot.

_I hear the ticking of the clock _

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark _

Lying on her bed, a young woman dreamed of a certain man. One who'd put her though a lot of pain and sorrow. Unfortunately, her heart refused to let him go. Every night she'd cry over him, wishing that he'd come back to her. Every night, her dreams were filled with their reuniting. This would only make the next morning harder when she realized he wasn't there.

This dream was not like the other, though. In this dream, he was going away. Clinging to his arm for dear life, she begged him not to go but to remain with her. Just like in real life, her protests fell on deaf ears. He yanked his arm out of her grasp and disappeared from her view.

Ran woke up, shaking in fright, thinking that he was gone for good. Usually when something went wrong is his dreams, she'd find out that something similar going wrong in her real life. The night before Shinichi had taken her to Tropical Land for winning her karate championship, she dreamed of him and her splitting up, not seeing each other for a while. The next night, he'd disappeared, only to be seen a few times over the next year.

_I wonder where you are tonight _

_No answer on the telephone _

As she calmed down, her thoughts returned to the phone call that she'd gotten from Shinichi just that evening. It was different from what usually happened…

_"Hello, Mouri Detective Agency, Ran speaking." _

_"Ran, it's me." _

_"Shinichi?" _

_"Yep. How are you doing?" _

_"Shinichi, you baka! It's been three months. Why did you wait that long? I was starting to worry that you'd never call." _

_"Ran, things have come up. I won't be able to call you very often anymore. Maybe not ever." She noticed that there was sadness in his voice. _

_"What?! No, you can't be serious. Shinichi, please say that at least you're coming home soon. Right?" She could tell her voice sounded frantic, but at the moment, she didn't care. _

_"I'm sorry, Ran. I don't know when or even if I'll come home. This case is very difficult." _

_"To hell with your case. Can't you tell I need you?" _

_Ran noticed the quick intake of breath on the other side of the phone line. _

_"I'm sorry, Ran. There's nothing I can do." _

_"Can't you at least tell me where you are?" _

_"You know I'm not allowed to release that information." _

_"Shinichi…" _

_"I'm so sorry, Ran. It might be better for you to...just forget me; re…remove me from your life. I can't be there for you when you need me." _

_Ran couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Shinichi?" _

_"Just forget about me. Goodbye, Ran." _

_"Shin…" _

_**Click** _

_Shinichi had hung up. _

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though _

_Alone _

_Shinichi, you baka. What are you trying to do?_ Ran thought to herself as she continued to sit in the darkness. _What are you so scared of? Please, I need you to return to me. _

Why was he doing this? Why was he removing himself from her life? Without him, her life was meaningless. She didn't want to have a life without the one she loved. What kind of life would that be? An empty and heartbroken one, Ran thought again.

She felt a pain grow in her stomach, reminding her of her dream. _What happened, Shinichi, that would make you protect me like this?_ Ran didn't want to think that he was doing this just because he didn't like her anymore. Instead, she decided that something major had happened and Shinichi was acting like this just to protect her. She didn't want to be protected like this.

_Please, Shinichi. Don't leave me alone. _


End file.
